


Sonhos Compartilhados

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Childhood, Dreams, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma de suas lições de magia seu pai havia explicado que para pessoas como ele sonhos nem sempre eram apenas sonhos, que era possível entrar em contado com espíritos de outro mundo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonhos Compartilhados

Em uma de suas lições de magia seu pai havia explicado que para pessoas como ele sonhos nem sempre eram apenas sonhos, que era possível entrar em contado com espíritos de outro mundo.

Ele mal tinha cegado aos seis anos de idade quando uma noite adormeceu e encontrou a menina de longos cabelos negros presos em um enfeite de borboleta em seu sonho. A primeira coisa que perguntou foi se ela era um fantasma, ela respondeu que não e perguntou se por um acaso ela lá tinha cara de fantasma, ele se arrependeu de responder sim.

A menina esclareceu que não era um fantasma um pouco mais fisicamente do que Clow achou apropriado, mas descobriu que não se importava porque vê-la vermelha e irritada era bem divertido. Descobriu que ela morava no Japão, que assim como ele vinha de uma família de bruxos e magos e que segundo ela própria ela não ia nem um pouco com a cara dele.

Depois que a raiva dela passou ele comentou que era muita coincidência encontrar alguém da sua idade por ali.

A menina disse que ouvira os bruxos de seu Clã dizendo que não havia coincidências, apenas o inevitável, ele se lembrou de ouvir algo similar dos parentes de sua mãe que tinham ido visitá-los na Inglaterra há alguns anos atrás. Ele não tinha certeza se acreditava nisso

Ele acordou com o enfeite de borboleta em sua mão e torceu que caso tudo fosse mesmo inevitável que o destino quisesse que quando sonhasse na próxima noite ele viesse a encontrá-la de novo.


End file.
